Rose Blood
by stayawake
Summary: Draco is in his 6th year at Hogwarts, between school, the dark lord and Family problems Draco feels alone, until he meets Vannessa, But what happends when the two run out of luck, can draco save the only thing keeping him?...
1. Chapter 1

Prolouge:

A/N: I own Nothing sadly :( boo also, this story starts in their 6th year, and disregards much of what happends in the book :( Sorry guys :( boo i know.

Draco watched as she moved infront of him, He opened his mouth to scream no to her but no words would come, He watched her fall to her knees, collapsing, He raced to her side watching the dark figure move back into the shadows, He held her in his arm, blood came from her mouth, her eyes barely open, she opened her mouth

"D-Draco..."

"Shh, It'll be alright, don't speak, you'll be ok." He knew she wouldn't be, and tears of anger and Pain began to form.

She shook her head, knowing he was lying...He couldn't lose her, he had to save her...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One:

A/N: I own Nothing sadly :( boo also, this story starts in their 6th year, and disregards much of what happends in the book :( Sorry guys :( boo i know.

Draco stepped onto the Hogwarts Express and took a deep breath, he had just returned from a 'Vacation' With his family, it had been hell, his parents were driving him INSANE, all they did the whole time was fuss about him recieving the Dark Mark, He wasn't even sure he WANTED to have the mark yet. He ran his hands through his blonde hair and sighed deeply, He hated this, being alone, sure he had pansy, and crab and Goyle, but he couldn't really talk to them, he couldn't tell them his secrets and know with out a shadow of a doubt they wouldn't say anything. They were just his friends because of who his family was. He saw Pansy and she gave him a sultry smirk gesturing him into her seat, he gave her a small wave quickly walking past, Shee's all that girl ever did was try to get with him, what part of "NO" did she not get. He slipped into another seat quickly shutting the door behind him

"Um...Can I help you?" He looked up from his thoughts to see a pretty girl sitting across from him.

"No, I'm just sitting here." He snapped. She shot him a glare before looking back at her book. He took those few moments to get a good look at this girl. She had black hair that came just to her shoulders, It was in a waterfall of curls, some falling into her face. Her skin was very pale, she was toned. He couldn't tell what color her eyes were because she was so intently staring at her book. He decided to make conversation.

"I'm Draco Malfoy..." He kept his eyes glued on her. She stopped reading folding her page and putting her book down. Looking up at him.

"I'm Vannessa." She held out a hand to him, Green, she had green eyes, he looked into them before quickly shaking her hand.

"So please to meet you Vanessa...are you a first year?" He asked thinking hard to the past, wondering if he had seen her before.

"No, Sixth year, and you?" She folded her hands into her lap pulling on the sleeve of her shirt.

"Same, What House are you if i may ask." He proceeded at this point with caution.

"Slytherin." She said it in almost a disgusted way.

"Ah, I am too." He gave her a smile, that was suppose to dazzle her, instead she just gave him a funny look.

"And so are we." Came a High pitched voice from the door, Draco cringed when he heard it.

"Draco, I motioned for you to come sit with us." Pansy sat down to close to him, and Crab and Goyle next to Vanessa.

"And you all would be who?" Vanessa shot

"I'm Pansy, And these are Crab and Goyle, We are Draco's BEST friends." She empasized the word best as if a warning to this new intruder.

"Well, Pansy, you and cheesehead and bumpkis here are crowding our cart, so if you don't mind leave." Vanessa pointed to the door, giving pansy a 'Don't mess with me' Glare.

To Draco's suprise the three didn't put up a fight, they just scurried out like scared little mice.

"I don't know how you could stand her being your friend." She growled toward Draco

"She really isn't, just ...thinks she is." He glanced at her then down at his hands, he began twirling his thumbs.

"Look, Draco we are getting close you better change." She stood and reached for her suitcase which was on the top of the storage shelf. She clearly couldn't reach it, she had to be what Five foot? Draco chuckled coming up behind her pulling it down for her setting it on the seat. She smiled, and thanked him pulling out her uniform and leaving.

He smiled locking the door, diming the window so no one could see in, before quickly changing into his robes himself. He could get used to spending time with Vanessa, she was blunt, honest, and clearly didn't care about his money.

A/n: First chapter just getting started i promise it gets much more exciting :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two:

A/N: I own nothing :( Except Vanessa and the Plot :)

Vanessa was back shortly, dressed in her uniform but struggling with her tie, she kept tugging it this way and that way, clearly she had NO idea what she was doing. Draco watched her raising a brow in silence. She finally cleared her throat looking at him,

"Um...do you know how to tie these blasted things?" She asked holding out the green silk tie. He nodded taking the tie and putting it around his neck quickly tieing it with ease. She took the tie back and slipped it around her neck, muttering a thank you. It was pretty clear she didn't like asking for someone elses help. She sat down across from him, picking up her book again burying her nose in it.

Another book-worm, he thought with a slight smirk. They sat in silence for the rest of the ride, it was actually a nice change for Draco, he was used to having Pansy drooling all over him the whole ride to hogwarts, or Crab and Goyle bantering about whose muscles were bigger. Draco rolled his eyes at the thought, When he heard a knock on the door and looked up to see Harry Potter. Vanessa too looked up and he saw her face light up slightly, she got up as Harry opened the door and gave him a gentle hug,

"Harry, how nice it is to see you again." She smiled sitting back down across from Draco.

"Yea, did you move Nessa? I didn't see you all summer?"

"Yes, My grandparents moved us a little closer to the middle of the city, so gram could get around easier." She shook her head.

"I see you've met Malfoy?" Harry shot a glance at Draco, who seemed to be more interested in his hands than anything else.

"Yes Yes I have." Vanessa gave a soft smile Draco's way. As the Train came to a slowing stop.

"Well I better go, Catch you later Nessa." Harry smiled before quickly leaving.

She pulled her on her sleeve again and it caught draco's attention. He gave her a puzzled look and she just quickly diverted her eyes. He just brushed it off as her nervous habit. She stood up once the train came to a complete stop, she headed for the door but Draco was quicker, he quickly opened the door for her. She smiled walking out quickly. After that he lost her in the crowd of people.

After that he didn't see Vanessa until he went to the Syltherien common room for the night. She was sitting in a chair staring blankely out the window. She was wrapped in the blanket her book sitting on the arm chair. He couldn't see her face, but she gave a soft sniff and he cleared his throat. She looked over at him wiping her eyes quickly.

"Oh Draco, Hi." She murmmered giving him a soft smile

"Hey Vanessa, you ok." He strode over to her side.

"Yea of course, just thinking." She held on to her arm wincing slightly. He knew she was lying but he wasn't going to push it any further. He sat down on the couch giving her space. She was silent until he went to bed.

"Goodnight Draco" She whispered softly.

He gave a wave, and headed toward his room. He wondered what was bothering her so much, he wanted to get to know her but he wasn't sure how to get close to her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Three:

A/N: I own nothing :( Except Vanessa and the Plot :)

When Draco woke up the next morning, he stumbled into the common room, just to see Vanessa sitting in the same spot wrapped in her blanket sleeping. Her head was on the back of her chair, He shook her gently.

"Vanessa, wake up." Her eyes fluttered open.

"Merh." She moaned looking up at him.

"Hey, class starts pretty soon, you better get dressed." He chuckled.

She yawned and he held out a hand to help her up. She took it and he felt electricity go through his veins, it made them both jump. He pulled her up and her body was inches from him, he looked down on her and smiled. She blushed slightly and she moved away from him.

"Thanks" She muttered. heading toward the Girls Domitory. About thirty minutes later she came out, dressed and hair in a messy wet bun. Draco walked with her to their first class, Potions. it was a pretty uneventful class. He watched Vanessa, she seemed dazed, kind of out of it. She kept her hand glued to her left arm. Every now and then he saw what looked like pain flicker across her face. She clenched her jaw tightly. He could tell she was trying to focus on something to distract her. Curiousity played across his face as he watched her. She was something else, elegant, but rough. She even knew the answer when Snape called on her to answer a question. She was smart, even though she hadn't been paying attention. She relaxed after a while, and Draco leaned over to her ear.

"How did you know that?" He whispered. She jumped, feeling his breath on her ear.

"Lucky guess." She whispered back, looking him in the eye. She bit down on her lip staring at him. Once class was over they headed to the Great Hall. She was practically silent. Saying only a few words here and there. Draco could tell it was going to be hard to get her to open up to him. She leaned on the wall and cringed. Draco looked at her worried as she squeezed her arm, leaning on the wall, nails digging into the stone. it didn't leave a mark, but she was trying to. He grabbed her shoulder.

"Vanessa, you ok?" Her eyes were wide, jaw clenched. Draco held on to her,

"Hey, Hey breathe Vanessa" she growled grabbing onto his arm digging her nails into it.

After a few moments she relaxed and went limp, he took her both her arms holding her tightly, from keeping her from falling.

"Hey, its ok, its ok." he whispered.

"I'm fine, Draco, I'm ok. Its ok." She breathed softly. She relaxed leaning against the wall. She kept repeating that it was all goign to be ok. And he believed her, but he was curious what that episode was about, it was strange, that she just collasped like that. It worried him, made him worry about her. She wiggled out of his grasp, holding tightly to her arm. She walked with him to the Great Hall, she barely ate her food. She picked at it, and only ate a few bites.

"Hey, you ok Vanessa?" He placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Yea, fine Draco, just a little Distracted." She murmmered.

He shook his head, she was lying to him, and he could see that very clearly, he needed to get her to open up to him, to trust him.


End file.
